


Cordialement

by tipitina



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Le Nexus n'apprécie pas la relation de Scott et Reyes. Scott apprécierait qu'ils se mèlent de leurs affaires.





	Cordialement

— Cool. Super. Génial. Magnifique ! Font chier !

Scott quitta le Nomade en furie.

— Ryder! Où tu vas ?  
  
— A ton avis, Peebee ? Tu veux qu’il aille où ? répliqua Vetra.

Il les laissa au Nomad et marcha d'un pas décidé. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour rentrer au Tempête. Il sauta par-dessus les grilles et se propulsa jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour de contrôle Kett. Les gardes s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la porte à son arrivée. Scott savait très bien ce que son expression devait faire passer comme message.

Une transmission vient d’annoncer votre présence dans les locaux. Il semblerait que la nouvelle se propage « comme une trainée de poudre », si je peux me permettre.  
  
C’était le moins que l’on puisse dire à en juger par toutes les personnes qui fuyaient sur son passage. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait éclaté de rire. On avait plutôt tendance à se dresser en travers de son chemin plutôt que de lui dégager la voie.

_Seconde porte sur la gauche, il semble qu’il ne soit pas seul. Je me suis permis de déverrouiller l’accès._

— Merci SAM.

_Je vous en prie, Scott._

Une fois devant la porte, il n’eut même pas à utiliser le digipad pour ouvrir le sas. Il entra en trombes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Seule une tête se releva et l'expression de surprise et de confusion qu’elle affichait aurait pu le satisfaire mais il était bien trop énervé pour en profiter.

Il saisit Reyes par le col et le traîna jusqu’à ses appartements, dominant la vallée et le port de Kadara. Il le repoussa sur le canapé, s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains de Reyes s'agitaient, comme pour lui échapper avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux et de le laisser profiter du baiser. Scott pouvait toujours compter sur Reyes pour plier à sa volonté.

Il s'écarta juste assez pour se débarrasser du haut de son armure qu'il jeta derrière le canapé.

— Loin de moi l'idée de protester mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, parce que tu viens de déclarer à la face du Monde que tu te tapes le contrebandier du coin, commenta Reyes en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
— Comme si le « Monde  » ne le savait pas déjà. Bande de débiles!

Scott se releva et retira rageusement son armure. Reyes retira le haut et Scott se mordit la lèvre en admirant le torse musclé et mat de son amant. Reyes le retourna et l'attira à lui. Scott sentit les doigts parcourir sa colonne vertébrale le long de la fermeture éclair et frissonna. Reyes embrassa chaque petit bout de corps qu’il dénudait doucement, son épaule d’abord, le haut de son dos.

Scott lui fit de nouveau face, le délesta de sa ceinture et craqua les coutures du pantalon en l’ouvrant. Il fit glisser le reste de sa combinaison au sol et admira son oeuvre, nu devant son amant.

Il se rassit sur les genoux du Charlatan, attrapa une poignée de cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et la tira en arrière pour le forcer à le regarder. Scott l'embrassa langoureusement, se frottant contre l'érection sous son corps. Il s'écarta légèrement et murmura contre ses lèvres.

— Ne bouge plus.

Reyes acquiesça de la tête, le souffle court et le regard fixé sur lui.

— Parfait, dit-il avant de prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher.

***  
Enfin satisfait, il s’efforça de reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant encore à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il frissonna au contact des courants d'air sur sa peau moite. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu mais il se sentait si bien, repu et satisfait. Il leva la tête du cou de Reyes et lui sourit.

Vidal haletait encore, les yeux fermés et une marque de dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un bien beau tableau. Son amant finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et serra Scott contre lui.

— Je pourrais m'habituer assez facilement à ce genre de visites surprises, ronronna-t-il avec son délicieux accent.

Scott laissa échapper un petit rire contre son cou. Une main passa sur sa joue et il releva la tête. Reyes lui caressa le visage tendrement pendant un moment et Scott se laissa faire avec bonheur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête?  
  
— Rien de particulier, mentit-il  
  
— Scott, répliqua Reyes.

Contrarié, il se leva et s’enroula la couverture qui trainait sur le dos du canapé. Reyes lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.

— Quand tu m'as demandé de ne pas te mentir sur les choses importantes, je pensais que ça allait dans les deux sens.

Scott se laissa tirer en avant, un brin coupable.

— Le Conseil devrait se mêler de ses affaires.  
  
— Ah la politique! Tu comprends pourquoi je reste en coulisses?  
  
— Un peu. Mais ce n’est pas une question politique ou diplomatique cette fois. Ils s’inquiètent de mes "mésalliances", expliqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Un sourire résigné et un peu amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Reyes.

— Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu es le héros de la galaxie, j'imagine assez bien que l'équipe de Com du Nexus ait du mal à vendre notre relation.  
  
— Ca ne devrait pas avoir d’importance!  
  
— Je ne te pensais pas si naïf, répondit Reyes avec indulgence.  
  
— Ce n’est pas de la naïveté, protesta Scott en s’écartant.

Il fit quelques pas pour se calmer, la montée de rage plus violente que l’éruption d’un geyser. Il n’était pas quelqu’un de prompt à la colère. Il y avait un temps pour tout et bien trop souvent, c’était un luxe à ne s’offrir qu’en cas de bataille mais il n’arrivait plus à faire la part des choses, pas sur ce sujet. C’était plus fort que lui et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vers Reyes.

— Je leur ai tout donné. Mon père est mort, ma soeur fera surement des cauchemars toute sa vie, j’ai fusionné avec SAM à m’en cramer les neurones. Je leur ai livré tout un amas stellaire sur un putain de plateau d’argent. C’est trop demander que de choisir la personne que j’aime?

Les yeux de Vidal s’écarquillèrent de surprise et Scott se demanda soudain pourquoi.

_D’après mes archives, c’est la première fois que l’amour est un qualificatif de votre relation, Scott._

Il se figea brusquement. Reyes se releva, comme au ralenti. Etait-ce vraiment la première fois?

_Aucune déclaration n’a été faite à voix haute._

Reyes lui enlaça la taille et lui releva le menton.

— Scott, mi cariño…

_Ça veut dire, mon chéri._

Merci SAM, je parle espagnol, pensa-t-il un peu renfrogné. Sa gêne ne dura pas longtemps, pas avec le regard intense de Reyes dans le sien. Les doigts sous son menton caressaient tout doucement sa peau, le bras autour de sa taille l’empêchait de le quitter.

— Je ne suis ni altruiste, ni un saint. Ma réputation d'ici au Nexus n’est plus à faire. Chacun a ses défauts mais la stupidité n'a jamais été l'un des miens. Maintenant que je t'ai, je suis bien trop égoïste pour te laisser partir, Scott.

Scott déglutit, trop surpris pour dire quoi ce soit.

— Je suis persuadé que notre route sera semée d'embûches mais je te suivrai où que tu ailles, ok? Je suis paré à l'aventure et tu es surement la plus grande et la plus belle que je pourrais vivre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre!

Scott laissa échapper un rire étranglé et l'embrassa.


End file.
